


comfort

by smallredboy



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Autumn, Canon Compliant, Complicated Relationships, Flirting, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Lelouch and Suzaku share hot cocoa and sweaters.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: Male Slash Flash Exchange 2019





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).

Fall had arrived to Area 11.

Lelouch sighs as he picks his outfit for the day. He doesn't have any hearings or meetings today, nothing royal, nothing political. He has nothing to do except bother C.C. and lounge around with Suzaku. Which is ideal as his plan progresses, anyhow, so he's not particularly angry about not having to hear people drone on and on about how terrible his actions are. He knows that much by now; they should know that he knows.

He picks one of his old sweaters from a few years ago, putting it back on.

"Suzaku!" he calls out through the hallway.

He's a bit under-dressed for the weather, he has to admit, short sleeves and jeans. He's shivering a little.

Lelouch immediately walks up toward him, grabs his arm. "We should go somewhere warmer."

Suzaku swallows. "Yeah, we probably should, my King."

"Oh, stop it," he sneers as he leads the way to his chambers. "I'm just trying to help you out here. You looked like you were freezing."

"It  _ was _ cold outside," he acquiesces.

Lelouch clicks his tongue and opens the door. "Get something warmer from my closet, if you'd like. Otherwise I'll get people to turn the heater on."

Suzaku blushes a little. "No, it's- fine. I'll wear your sweater, no big deal." He walks to the closet and grabs things haphazardly, until he comes across a sweater. It's a little small on him— Suzaku has a few inches on Lelouch, after all— but it fits. He turns and gives him a small smile. "How do I look?"

"Ill-fitting," he mumbles, as much as he enjoys the sight of Suzaku in one of his sweaters.

Suzaku clicks his tongue at him. "We're only missing some hot chocolate. Or something."

Lelouch hums. "That we are. I'll go get some."

A few minutes later, he comes back with two mugs full of hot cocoa, handing one to Suzaku before they get comfortable in Lelouch's sizable bed. It truly is incredible, the privileges that come from being the King— everything he gets while the world gets to hate him more and more.

He sighs. "Could you get us a blanket, knight?" His tone is veering into teasing, but he really can't help it with the situation they have gotten themselves into. A year or so ago, they were both at a stand-off, Suzaku selling him off to his father. Now his father is dead, gone, and he can enjoy life, enjoy the complexities of being around Suzaku. Who's now the Knight of Zero, a little joke no one else gets.

"Of course, my King," he says, grinning at him. 

He's not stupid. He knows this is flirting. But he doesn't want to breach the subject, so he doesn't; the thought of breaking Suzaku's heart makes knots well up in his stomach, so maybe he'll keep it quiet until he unveils the Requiem. He grabs the blanket and throws it over the both of them.

He takes a sip of hot cocoa. "Mm. This is wonderful."

"Yeah," Suzaku agrees, huddling up closer to him. 

"The cocoa or being here, Suzaku?"

He seems to think it over and over. The answer is obvious, but neither of them spell it out. 

The leaves fall outside King Lelouch's chambers, and he remains in peace with his closest subject, his almost-lover, even if only for a little bit longer.


End file.
